The World Ends With Life
by stingerlad
Summary: Every 50 years a being known as the Creator selects living people to participate in the Game to determine whether the living are worthy to exsist and sends their spirits to the UG. This is the story of two living people of the modern day chosen by the Composer. Life is where we begin and could be where we end.


The World Ends With Life  
Day 1 The Beginning

Credit for Ryden goes to blackknight64. I own the skull pins Alata and Ryden have and Solar Flare.

* * *

A 16 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket with a red shuriken on the back, a red shirt, and jeans is seen walking under a bridge in Shibuya.  
"I'm Alata Miyaki. I'm a high school junior. This story starts off on the day that changed my life forever."  
Alata stopped and looked at his BlackBerry to see if he gotten any new text messages. He didn't.  
He then started walking again when a man in a black jacket that had a hood that covered his face walked up.  
"You have been chosen to participate in the Game to determine the worth of the living," he said.  
Alata looked up and saw him there and said, "Look, dude. I don't know what you've been smoking but you'd better leave me alone."  
"I will leave when you participate in the Game."  
"What is this Game?"  
"A Game where you must complete missions and fight to survive."  
"What if I don't join this Game?"  
"Your loved ones and everyone else dies."  
"Okay, I think you've lost your mind."  
"So, you don't believe me? Maybe this will change your mind."  
A hologram then appeared in front of him and showed people being killed by monsters of some sort but the weird thing was they acted like they didn't see them.  
"This is what will happen if you don't join the Game."  
"Why...why did they act like they didn't see the monsters?"  
"Because they couldn't see them. Those monsters are called Noise and they are part of the Game. Only those involved in the Game can see them and to defeat them you need two people."  
"Why does it take two people to defeat the Noise?"  
"Because they exist in two different zones and to beat them you have to purge them from both. You are able to partner up with another Player by forming a pact with them. Now, will you participate in the Game?"  
"Yes, but if anything happens to my family I'll kill ya."  
"That is acknowledged."  
Alata then collapsed right there and his spirit was sent to the UG as someone walked up and thinking he was asleep tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up so they slung him over their shoulder and walked off.  
Alata opened his eyes and saw he was in the scramble not too far from his house. He then reached into his pocket and saw that he had, two white pins with a red skull design(fan made pin), a pin that had a sun on it and flames surrounding the sun(a fan made pin known as Solar Flare), and a green pin with a soda can on it(Cure Drink). He then saw a tall and lean 17 year old boy with spiky black hair, a cold and unforgiving gaze, strange colored eyes, dark skin, and several scars wearing a white shirt with a black x on the front, a black hoodie that says "you fear the reaper..." on one side of a sleeve and "if you fear death" on the other side,and black pants with white lines going down the sides holding a white pin with red skull design being attacked by green Frog Noise(Dixiefrog) and ran over to help him.  
"Hey, if you want to survive form a pact with me," Alata said.  
"Back off! I'll get rid of these things myself."  
"I don't know what your problem is dude, but the only way we can beat this Game is by working together," Alata said with some frustration in his voice.  
"Alright, fine. Just don't drag me down."  
They then formed a pact and were sent into their zones and began to fight the Noise. Alata felt knowledge flowing into his head and he tapped Solar Flare, held his hand in front of the Noise, and fireballs came out of his hands and hit the Noise, while in the other zone, the other boy was jumping around like a ninja and started kicking them. The Noise tried to get away but it was no use and they were erased as Alata and his partner were sent back to the UG.  
Looks like we took the Noise down. My name's Alata Miyaki. What's yours?"  
"Ryden(Ryden is pronounced Rai-den)."  
'That name sounds familiar but I don't have time to think about that. I've gotta keep focused on beating the Game.' Alata thought.  
Alata then heard his Blackberry go off. Alata then saw he had a new text message and began to read it.  
"Reach 104 in 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure. The Reapers."  
Alata and Ryden then felt a burning pain in their left hand and saw a timer that was counting down on their palms.  
"I don't know about you but 'erasure' doesn't sound like a good thing to me. We should hurry and get to 104, don't you think, Ryden?"  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
They started towards 104 as fast as they could but they hit an invisible wall.  
"What the hell did I run into?" Ryden asked with anger in his voice.  
"I don't know but it damn hurts running into stuff you can't see."  
A guy in a red jacket with a hood covering his face then said, "Pact confirmed."  
The wall then disappeared and Alata and Ryden made it to 104 with 40 minutes left to spare.  
Alata looked at his hand and said, "The timer's gone. Guess...it...goes away...when we...complete a mission."  
Alata then feel asleep.  
Ryden started to fall asleep as he said, "...Looks...that...way."


End file.
